Manufacturing and other processes often involve a worker standing at a station for an extended period of time to perform a manual task. For example, the process may require the worker to stand before a conveyor belt and sort through articles carried along the belt, removing those which are defective. The operation may include the partial assembly of a part as it passes by on a conveyor belt. In other processes, the worker may be positioned before a stationary, built-in work station. When standing before a conveyor belt or a stationary work station, the workman is generally manipulating objects on a surface having a fixed, predetermined height. Depending on his physical stature, the worker may have difficulties in efficiently performing the required tasks, particularly over long periods of time.
A conveyor belt or stationary work surface is constructed having a height relative to the size of an average person. If the workman is smaller in stature than the average, he will not be able to comfortably work at the station. His arms must extend in an upward direction towards the belt. Over time, the upward-reaching motion will induce muscle fatigue in the upper arm, shoulder and neck areas. He will not have an unrestricted view of the entire work surface. If the job requires removing defective or damaged articles, the workman's efficiency is substantially reduced since many defective items will pass by the station unnoticed. A section of the work surface opposite the workman will likely be out of reach, since he is not tall enough to lean across the surface. Similarly, the shorter worker may not effectively reach the area directly above the work station surface. This may present a problem for the worker standing before a stationary work surface or assembling a part passing by on a conveyor belt. Thus, the worker's height greatly affects his job capabilities.
Providing a platform or raised surface for the shorter worker to stand upon would greatly enhance job performance. Supporting the worker upon a platform would elevate him or her to a height approximating that for which the work surface was designed, providing him or her with convenient access to all essential work areas. The development of muscle strain and fatigue would be substantially prevented since the upper body would be properly positioned relative to the work area.
The prior art platform structures available for use as a work station are generally bolted, welded or otherwise fixed or secured to the floor. The fixed platform is protected from accidental tipping. The platform may not be taken from the work area, and the proper placement of the structure relative to the work surface is assured. Further, securing the platform to the floor reinforces the stability of the structure to safely withstand the weight of the worker. However, the use of the fixed platform is substantially restricted. The shorter worker is limited to either working at the exact location of the platform, or standing directly on the floor. Moving the mounted structure from one work station location to another is inconvenient, time consuming and even impractical, depending on the mounting method used. Taller workers must constantly avoid and move around fixed platforms, which pose a hazard in the work place when not in use. The fixed platform structure is particularly cumbersome in a manufacturing facility operating with more than one shift. When the worker terminates his or her employment, the platform structure must be removed unless she is replaced by a worker of comparable height.
A platform suitable for use in a manufacturing facility and providing an elevated surface which could be readily moved from one location to another would eliminate many of the risks and inconveniences which accompany the fixed platform. The portable platform could be transported to a storage area when not in use, removing a hazardous obstacle from the work area. If the worker is transferred to another location, the portable platform could be conveniently moved from one work station location to the other.
Since every worker has a different stature, the height at which the platform should be elevated depends upon the individual. Platform structures are available having several different heights. To fully accommodate its workers, a manufacturing facility must provide several structures each elevated to a different height. With a portable platform, this creates significant storage and administrative problems. Alternatively, the facility may opt to provide the shorter worker with a standard platform structure elevated at a representative height. Offering a standard platform structure eliminates many of the inconveniences found with supplying structures of different heights, but does not provide a complete solution. The standard height provided by the raised surface will be insufficient for several workers, and excessive for others. The shorter will encounter the same efficiency and fatigue problems as found without the platform. The taller ones have the option of standing on the floor and reaching upward to the work surface, or standing on the platform and bending toward the work surface. Both alternatives lead to the development of muscle fatigue and soreness.
A platform surface which may be adjustably elevated to one of several heights would be adaptable to the stature of the individual worker. Each worker would be raised to the proper elevation relative to the work surface, reducing physical strain and maximizing efficiency. The adjustable platform structure may be readily used by many different workers.
Standing before a work surface throughout an entire shift is physically fatiguing. As the worker tires, his or her performance efficiency is reduced. The muscle strain developing in the leg and back areas while the worker stands on a platform substantially reduces his or her productivity. Providing a support for the worker to lean against would significantly reduce physical fatigue and improve the worker's efficiency. One option is to provide a raised chair or stool on the platform. While effectively reducing physical strain in the legs, the chair or stool dramatically alters the worker's posture relative to the work surface. When in the sitting position the upper body is set back from the work station, while when standing it is held immediately in front of the work surface. The sitting worker must lean forward to reach the work area, straining the shoulders and lower back. Similarly, sections of the work area would be beyond the sitting worker's reach. Providing a chair or stool would reduce some physical fatigue, but would not improve efficiency or productivity.
A platform structure provides a surface of limited size for the worker to stand upon. A stool, chair or large support structure will not fit upon this limited surface. Placing the larger support structure on the floor adjacent the platform would be impractical. The worker would be confined to the section of the platform adjacent the support. Further, the support must be elevated at an appropriate height relative to the raised surface to provide the required support.
To provide optimum support, the support structure must be positioned to contact the proper part of the worker's body. An adjustable support structure would be adaptable to the stature of the worker and his or her position on the platform. An adjustable support structure would reduce muscle fatigue and vastly improve efficiency and performance.
Accordingly, a portable platform structure which may be readily moved from one location to another is highly desirable. A platform surface which is adjustable to several different heights for accommodating the stature of an individual worker is similarly desirable. An adjustable support assembly for supporting a worker on a raised platform is particularly desirable. In addition, a platform structure which is low in cost, easy to manufacture and convenient to store, adjust and use would be extremely useful.
A primary object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a platform for use as a work station which is portable, and which may be conveniently moved from one location to another.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a platform for use as a work station which may be manually elevated to a selected one of several heights.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a platform for use as a work station which includes a support assembly for supporting a worker standing upon the platform.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a support assembly which is adjustable relative to the stature and position of a person standing upon the platform.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a platform for use as a work station which will safely support a person standing upon the platform, and which will improve the person's comfort, efficiency and productivity.
A more general object of the present invention is to provide a platform for use as a work station which is easy to manufacture, low in cost and convenient to use, move and store.
The platform and support assembly of the present invention have other objects and features of advantage which will become apparent from and are set forth in more detail in the description of the Best Mode for Carrying Out the Invention and the accompanying drawings.